Toilet Bomber
The Toilet Bomber, born Ram Prakash is the hero that the PRWF has desperately needed since PRWF1. He is a very new inclusion to the PRWF, and a well-respected one at that. Despite only having been part of the PRWF for less than a few hours (as of 6/6/15), he has 90% positive ratings amongst the fan base. Biography Beginnings Ram Prakash hails from India, and was born into a very wealthy family. His parents own a computer maintenance hotline, which gain their money from millions of dumb Americans calling in each day looking for help with their horrifyingly simple PC problems. Due to the wealth, he had access to satellite television and the Internet. As a young child, his parents forced him to watch nothing but bad and obscure Hindu nursery rhymes, mainly the classic "Johnny Johnny Yes Papa". Eventually, the rhymes got to him, and he threw the remote in a fit of toddler rage. The remote broke, but had also permanently locked the channel to the Wrestling Channel. He took advantage of this, and eventually became glued to the TV. As he got older, he continued to watch several matches on TV and surf the Internet for websites hosting free streams of pay-per-view matches throughout his childhood and teen years, studying the move sets of wrestlers both domestic and foreign alike. This fueled Ram's passion to become a wrestler himself. Ram had a different idea in mind, however, as he set out to become the most unique wrestler the world had ever seen before. The Dream After Ram turned 21, he set out to begin constructing his dream. Using what his parents call "pocket change", he spent ₹3,000,000,000 on a custom-made cyber-augmented wrestling suit. He spent ₹780,000,000 on special surgery to permanently fuse himself to the suit, cutting off his real arms and replacing them with the suit's robotic arms. He also dyed his hair white to "look like a cool robot john". Ram spent the next 6 years getting used to his new robotic body, and thinking of a good name. By age 27, he had created the perfect name that any wrestler could have ever conjured up, and decided to apply for the PRFW3. Due to a glitch in the system, his Hindi name was mistranslated to "Toilet Bomber". Ram has no idea about this, and just assumes that all is good. His original wrestler name is forever lost to his-turd-y The (Real) Interjontinential Championship After the mishap that was The Bontreal Screwjob, a ladder match was held ~3 weeks after that fateful "championship". The contestants included Ryder, Jared, Riley Smiley, and Toilet Bomber himself. Throughout the first few minutes of the match, Toilet Bomber remained unscathed. Like all ladder matches, things were undecisve. The contestants constantly threw down the ladder, and often ignored it aswell, despite there being several windows of opporutunity. In the end, Toilet Bomber managed to win the match admist the chaos, with Jared bleeding out on the floor and Riley getting destroyed by Ryder's signature move "The 617".